


Laser Focus

by Discombra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Competition, F/M, Humor, Kissing, Laser Tag, Teasing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discombra/pseuds/Discombra
Summary: Jonas was proud to say that he was the best at laser tag, thank you very much. He never got hit, and he never missed. No one was able to shoot him down.Until today.





	Laser Focus

 

Jonas was proud to say that he was the  best at laser tag, thank you very much. He never got hit, and he never missed. No one was able to shoot him down.

 

Jonas glanced around at his friends. They had all decided that the best way to kill final exam stress was to play laser tag. There was about 15 of them total. Jonas didn’t personally know all of them, but he had a vague idea. There was him and his bro, Colin. And over by the pinball machine, he could see the video game nerds: Dennis, Harper, Hunter, Evan, Louis, and... Phoebe? He knew that Louis and Phoebe were new. The 4 D&D players (Gabe, Katie, Leo, and Alex) were talking with three girls whose names escaped him.

 

Jonas snickered. No competition, even if he couldn’t tell who he shot. The D&D players had suggested they all wear masks. Something about “the anonymity being an exciting factor!” and “it’ll be a surprise at the end who did best!” Mind you, both Jonas and Colin knew the last part wasn’t going to be surprising. 

 

He snapped to attention as the game marshal called them into the briefing room.

 

“Everyone here is above the age of 14?” Nodding all around. They were all 18, or close to it. “Perfect. Welcome to the future.” The TV screen started up. The video began.

 

“In 2189, dragons appeared on earth!” The D&D players snickered. “They belong to the alien planet of Qugra.” The video continued the backstory. Jonas was glancing around at the other players. They all had picked silly player names. Colin, who was easily the most immature, had chosen:   A_GIRL . 

 

Jonas took his player name somewhat seriously.  MASTER_PEW . The marshal came back into the room. Everyone perked back up.

 

“The only rules are no jumping, and no physical fighting.” Everyone repeated the rules after him. “Alright-y then. You have 30 seconds of peace. GO!”

 

Jonas ran into the arena. A large, glow-in-the-dark dragon was perched on a tower, whose doors were wide open. Jonas climbed up the tower, placing himself by a window on the third level, just under the dragon. 

 

A horn sounded, signalling the end of the grace period. Jonas stood in the window, waiting for someone to move.

 

Waiting.

 

Waiting.

 

Waiting.

 

There! The familiar sound of **_pew! pew! pew!_ **found its way into Jonas’ ear. He saw a group of three run across one of the large open areas. The group hid behind a wall just as a group of two came searching.  _ Pph. They’re teaming up _ , Jonas thought. He held his gun steady. 

 

_**Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew!** _

 

He got the group of three, who looked around confusedly as they try to figure out who hit them. He hit one of the two, but the other one ran, yelling out “SCREW YOU JONAS!” 

 

Chuckling, Jonas read the display on his gun.

 

**YOU SHOT:**

 

**ALLY_CAT**

**A_GIRL**

**PALADIN**

**and**

**KOBOLD**

 

Jonas snorted. He got Colin, as usual. And at least two of the D&D guys. And now, the game was really starting. Music started up, and the fain shots of lasers could be heard beneath the beat. Getting back into position, Jonas began to shoot at people as they ran across the arena. He sniped others through windows as they ran past, going from level to level. A few people came through the tower, namely Louis and Katie, who were determined to sneak up on him.  _ And failing miserably _ , He thought, smiling as he shot the two again.

 

**YOU SHOT**

**ROGUE**

**and**

**I <3_SHREK**

 

Jonas went back to focusing on the field. He continued firing as he spotted people. He could see Colin hiding behind a large painted boulder. Well, he could see him when Colin hid there. But his brother was smart, and had made sure he wasn’t visible to Jonas. He turned his focus to some people shooting at each other from two buildings connected by a bridge.

 

He took a quick break to watch the action. He could see someone in a white mask sneaking around the arena, trying to be stealthy. Jonas took aim and fired.

 

**YOU SHOT SPOOPY**

 

He groaned at the name. The game marshal came over the loudspeaker.

 

“10 minutes remaining, I repeat. 10 minutes remaining.” Jonas grinned. He took aim again, all of his attention on the action outside the window.

 

Jonas shot his brother again as he darted out of his hiding spot. He focused on the zapping sounds of his gun.

 

He snapped to attention as footsteps stopped right behind him. 

 

Jonas yelped as someone pinned him to the wall. He managed to turn around to face the person. His assailant was a female with bright red hair. She wore a black mask with cat ears, covering her eyes completely, but Jonas was sure that the fabric was see-through. 

 

Jonas smirked, noticing her gun was in her holster. He lifted his gun up. 

 

“Not so smart, are you?” Jonas chuckled. The redhead smirked.

 

Suddenly the room became very, very, hot. Jonas was practically on fire as the mysterious redhead kissed him. His skin tingled as moved a hand to caress his face, giving him a way out to shoot her. But Jonas was way too distracted to do anything.

 

Her lips were soft and smooth, as gentle as a feather against his. She smelled of candy apples and sweat, which (in Jonas’ mind) was on par with chocolate as his favorite scent. He melted into the redhead’s hand. 

 

The girl pulled back quickly to breathe, but immediately returned to Jonas. Jonas began to kiss her back, attempting to take control of the situation. But that plan swiftly flew out the window as the girl moved her other hand to his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. Jonas didn’t even bother to escape. He closed his eyes, 

 

Jonas released the tension from his body, dropping his gun to grab the girl, to deepen the kiss. The girl abruptly pulled away. Jonas leaned against the wall, out of breath, and confused. He didn’t even notice as the girl brought out her gun, and put it right in front of the sensor on his chest. The redhead leaned in, her lips next to his ear.

 

“Gotcha.” She whispered, pulling the trigger. Jonas gaped as it all sunk in, hearing his sensor vest powering down for the cooldown. He watched as the girl ran across the circular room to the stairwell, and ran up the stairs to escape. 

 

Jonas checked the timer on his gun. “Five minutes?” He whispered, still not fully aware of the situation. Jonas stood for a second, before realizing he needed to keep playing. He went back to the window, taking his gun and aiming it out to the field. The last two minutes flew past, all Jonas could hear was the “pew pew pew” of the guns, and the ding of his friends’ guns as he continued to shoot at them. The names appeared on his gun, but he didn’t take the time to relish them. 

 

**YOU SHOT A_GIRL**

 

**YOU SHOT BANANA_TIME**

****  
YOU SHOT I_SHIP_IT  


 

**YOU SHOT NO_BODY**

 

His gun read, but he paid no mind to the names passing by.

 

His vest powered off as a bright orange light flashed to signal the exit. Jonas walked to the exit, meeting up with his brother in the corridor leading to the scoreboard. 

 

“So, ready to see who’s in second?” Colin asked, bumping shoulders with Jonas. He nodded. 

 

The scoreboard stood bright, highlighting names, as the game marshal handed out the score sheet. Jonas glanced down at his quickly, hiding it from his brother. He needed to know who practically made out with him and shot him. Jonas stared at the sheet.

 

**TRUE_MASTER hit you 1 time(s).**

 

Jonas crinkled his paper. A personal attack on his throne!? He turned to the scoreboard, for once excited to see his name on top.

 

There was a collective gasp as second place was revealed.

 

**MASTER_PEW SCORE: 2431 DEATHS: 1**

 

_No. No! How!? Did that girl really distract me that much? I couldn’t have lost. It’s all a joke._ The thoughts in Jonas’ head ran and ran and ran. Everyone was waiting with bated breath for who placed first. Who placed first against the king. Who placed first above the master. Jonas focused on the lower numbers searching for TRUE_MASTER. 

 

Everyone cheered as first place was displayed. Jonas on the other hand, raised his head slowly. 

 

**TRUE_MASTER SCORE:2842 DEATHS: NONE**

 

Jonas glared at the screen. The marshal held up the dollar-store ribbon that Colin had bought for the winner. 

 

The redhead casually walked over to her prize. She turned. Jonas gaped as he saw who it was. Phoebe. The new chick who was with the video game nerds. Everyone gave applause, even Jonas (albeit his was more of a slow clap.)

 

Phoebe grinned. She focused her gaze onto Jonas, who blushed, his face turning as red as a ripe strawberry. 

 

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” She asked, giggling as Jonas’ jaw dropped open at her pun. Jonas just stared as she gave him a sly smirk. Everyone had noticed she was staring at someone, and all turned to the former champion. Phoebe winked, causing Louis to holler with laughter. 

 

Jonas scowled, clearly her brother knew. Colin just stared at him, eyebrows raised in a silent question.

 

“DINNER’S ON ME!” Louis shouted, leading the group outside, including Colin, who apparently was more interested in food rather than in his brother.

 

Jonas was staring at the floor, waiting for his stupid face to go back to a normal pigment. He looked up, only to jump back when he saw Phoebe practically inches from him.

 

The redhead giggled. She winked at him, and Jonas cursed as he felt heat rise to his face once more. Phoebe turned on her heel, swaying her hips as she walked out the door. 

 

Jonas glared at her, red-faced. He ran out the door as soon as he could take his eyes off her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta daa~!
> 
> Another cute little story. At some point I'll write a longer piece. But today is not that day.


End file.
